Our Meet!
by Nakamura Asuka-chan
Summary: Pertemuan kami sangat lucu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan pertemuanku dengan cinta pertamaku seaneh ini. DEDICATED TO NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5/ Gaje,OOC, Abal-abal/ RnR please? and Happy Reading


**Hai minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saya Asuka! Kali ini Asuka buat ini di dedikasikan untuk ...jeng-jeng *suara drum bertabuh* NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5 *narik Hinata dan Naruto* semoga kalian suka ya dan oh iya...cerita 50% dari cerita ini True Story desu~**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING: UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HYUUGA HINATA**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO [SEPERTI BIASA XD] DAN KURANG NGE-FLUFF**

"**OUR MEET"**

-Hinata POV-

Gawat...gawat! Aku kesiangan!. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau aku sendiri kesiangan, padahal biasanya tidak pernah.

"Hah..hah...syukurlah, busnya masih ada" dengan napas tersengal-sengal, aku memaksa kakiku berjalan dan menaiki bus itu. Dan benar saja bus itu segera berjalan, dalam hati aku bersyukur aku berlari sampai setengah mati tadi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari bangku yang kosong, kalau sampai aku terpaksa berdiri aku yakin kaki ku akan bertambah letih lagi. Senyum ku merekah karena melihat ada satu bangku kosong di depanku, langsung saja aku berjalan kesana dan segera mendudukan badanku disana.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar dengkuran seseorang di sebelahku, dengan rasa menasaran aku menoleh dan melihatnya... melihat laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan 3 coretan seperti kumis kucing memakai seragam Azekawa High School. _Dia tertidur ya?_, batinku. Aku masih menatapnya dalam diam, mukanya terlihat sangat polos. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget. Kenapa aku harus menatap orang tidak dikenal! Nati aku dikira orang aneh atau stalker lagi!

Dengan muka memerah aku memalingkan tatapanku kebali ke depan. Aku mengambil i-pod ku yang berwarna Lavender dan mendengarkan lagu secara acak. Aku masih menikmati lagu di i-pod ku sampai...

.

.

TUKK

.

.

Eh? Pundakku terasa berat. Aku menoleh dan...Eh?! Kenapa orang ini tidur di pundakku?!. Aku masih menatap orang disebelahku dengan wajah bingung. _Apa aku harus mendorongnya saja ya? Ta-tapi kasihan juga,_ batinku. Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, habis mukanya polos sekali! Aku tidak tega! Aku kembali memandang ke depan dan melihat orang-orang menatapku dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Oh tidak! Pasti mereka mengira kami berdua anak muda yang berpacaran di bus?!. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan wajah bersemu merah. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja!

.

.

Deg...Deg...Deg...

.

.

Aduh, kenapa jantungku berisik sekali sih! Mungkin gara-gara laki-laki di sebelahku yang seenaknya tidur di pundakku. Bagaimana tidak berdebar-debar, aku saja tidak terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki di sekolahku apalagi dengan laki-laki yang aku kenal?!

Semetara aku masih berkonsentrasi melancarkan akting pura-pura tidur itu, aku merasakan kepala orang itu bergera-gerak dan aku tidak merasakan berat lagi di pundakku_. Apa dia bangun?_, batinku.

"Eh?!" aku mendengar seruan kaget orang itu. _Dia sudah bangun ternyata, apa aku perlu berhenti pura-pura tidur ya? Ah tidak-tidak...aku sangat malu_, batinku berkecamuk. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap tidur, aku tidak peduli kalau dia tahu aku pura-pura ataupun tidak.

Masih dalam keadaan hening, lama-kelamaan aku jadi capek sendiri berpura-pura tidur. Aku membuka mataku perlahan lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku menahan diriku utuk membuat rona merah di wajahku agar tidak mencurigakan. Aku melihat sedikit orang tadi sendikit tersentak kaget da terlihat..err...salah tingkah. Mungkin aku ge-er tapi aku yakin dia ingin minta maaf atau apalah. Aku melihat keluar jendela sekaligus untuk menutupi wajahku. Ternyata tidak terasa sudah mau sampai.

"A-ano..." aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara barione dari sebelahku dan menghadap ke arah orang tadi

"N-nani?" tanyaku sambil mencoba mengatur detak jantungku, aku dapat melihat rona merah di mukanya

"I-itu...aku ingin minta maaf atas kelancanganku!" ujarnya

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tahu

Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah "Itu...aku tau kamu tadi berpura-pura tertidur bukan? " mukaku memerah mendengar hal ini. _Ternyata dia tahu?!_, teriakku dalam hati sambil menahan malu "Aku ta-tadi tertidur di pundakmu, maaf atas kelancanganku!" lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"E-eh?! Ti-tidak apa-apa...aku juga tidak marah sama sekali" tuturku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut ragu "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum "En! Tentu saja"

Setelah mendengar itu aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan aku menemukan diriku terpesona dengan senyumannya, memang sedikit konyol tapi itu benar. Detak jantungku meningkat 2 kali lipat, aku rasa aku akan mati. Mata itu...matanya biru seperti langit. Warna langit yang selalu bisa menentramkan hatiku

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu yang dengan segera membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Ini aneh, perasaan ini aneh! "A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, kau sendiri?" balikku bertanya

Dia mengukurkan tangannya kearahku sembari melayangkan senyuman lebarnya "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto..."

.

.

.

"-ta!"

"Hinata!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan temanku –sakura- dan pacarnya, Sasuke. "A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura berkacak pinggal sambil melayangkan raut sebal ke arah Hinata "Aku sudah memanggil mu daritadi, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjawab. Sepertinya hari ini kau banyak melamun Hinata-chan. Kau sedang melamunkan apa, Hinata-chan?"

Pikiranku segera tertuju pada Naruto. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Sakura yang melihat perubahan raut muka Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. _Mukanya memerah ya?_, batin Sakura

Sakura tersenyum jahil "Jangan-jangan Hinata-chan, kau...JATUH CINTA YA?!" seru Sakura bersemangat

.

PLOPPP

.

Mukaku sukses memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Oh, Aku lupa kehebatan temanku satu ini, yaitu pandai sekali membaca pikiran orang. Mungkin Sakura akan cocok menjadi _mind reader_ nanti. "Sa-Sakura!" seruku menahan malu karena sepertinya seluruh orang di kantin menoleh kearah kami

"Tapi benarkan Hinata? Mengaku sajalah!" goda Sakura yang sepertinya memiliki hobi baru untuk menggangu temannya

"Ti-tidak!" kilahku. _Setidaknya aku belum tahu kalau aku menyukainya atau tidak?_, lanjutku di dalam hati tentunya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, melihat temannya –Aku- masih tidak mau mengaku "Mou...baiklah! Kali ini kubiarkan, aku kasihan melihat Sasuke-kun sudah menungguku" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang bertampang datar "Aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata!" pamit Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arah dua pasangan mesra itu.

Setelah melihat Sakura dan Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan, aku menghela nafas. Pasangan SasuSaku memang membuat pasangan-pasangan maupun jomblo di luar sana. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura adalah salah satu _most wanted_ _girl _di Konoha High School, sementara Sasuke adalah Pangeran sekolah KHS nomor satu dan tidak terhitung lagi jumlah fans-nya. Jadi mereka berdua bagaikan Putri dan Pangeran KHS deh.

Aku meraih tasku dan berjalan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

_-Keesokan Harinya_

Aku bersenandung senang, entah kenapa dari kemarin aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini. Aku berjalan menaiki bus dan segera duduk di bangku pojok. Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-pod ku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela tanpa menurunkan lenkungan di bibirku.

"Hinata-chan, Ohayo!" sapa seseorang. Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku menoleh dan mendapati oarang yang sangat ingin aku temui hari ini. Laki-laki berrambut pirang jabrik dengan 3 coretan di pipinya, Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-san" balasku dengan seulas senyum manis. Naruto duduk disebelahku seperti kemarin

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya "Kau sedang mendengarkan apa, Hinata-chan?"

Aku melepaskan _earphone_ ku "Ini? Hanya mendengarkan lalu kesukaanku"

"Bolehkah aku mendengarkannya?" pinta Naruto

"Tentu saja...ini" aku menyerahkan sebelah earphone ku kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya seraya menggumamkan 'Arigatoo' dan segera memakainya. Dan terdengarlah lagu _Wherever You Will Go-The Calling:_

_If a great wave shall fall_  
_It'd fall upon us all_  
_And between the sand and stone_  
_Could you make it on your own?_  
_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_  
_The way to make it back someday_  
_To watch you, to guide you_  
_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_  
_It'd fall upon us all_  
_Well I hope there's someone out there_  
_Who can bring me back to you?_

Aku tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku medengarkan lagu dengan seorang laki-laki...BERDUA?! DENGAN EARPHONE YANG SAMA?!. Hinata menoleh sedikit ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya menikmati lagu dari i-pod ku. Aku masih menenangkan debaran jantungku lagi sampai akhirnya tersentak kaget karena merasakan pundaknya berat. _Jangan-jangan..._ aku menoleh ke arah sebelahku dan melihat Naruto tertidur dengan polosnya

Aku tertawa kecil "Lagi-lagi..." Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian di awal bertemu dengan Naruto, aku panik sekali ketika melihat Naruto tidur di pundakku. Tapi sekarang aku sedikit lebih tenang, aku tahu Naruto bukan orang jahat yang patut di pertanyakan. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa menikmati waktunya dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sudah berminggu-minggu aku dan Naruto selalu bertemu di bus, bahkan kami tak jarang saling berteleponan satu sama lain. Naruto selalu tersenyum kepadaku dan begitu juga aku yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Dan aku bahkan sudah menyadari kalau aku menyukai Naruto, dan membuatku susah menghilangkan wajahnya dari pikiranku.

Hari ini aku masih menunggu Naruto di bus seperti biasa. Tapi daritadi Naruto tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. _Apa hari ini dia tidak ke sekolah ya?_, batinku. Karena tidak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku mengenyahkan pikiranku yang hampir ngelantur kemana-mana. _Mungkin saja Naruto tidak datang hari ini,_ pikirku lagi dan kembali mendengarkan lagu dari earphone ku lagi.

.

.

Ini aneh! Sangat aneh! Sudah berhari-hari Naruto tidak terlihat. Bahkan telepon dan SMS dariaku juga tidak dibalas sama sekali. Aku menatap handphoneku dengan raut sedih. Baru beberapa hari tidak ketemu, aku sudah secemas ini.

"Hahh..." aku menghela napasku dan melempar handphone ku ke samping tempat tidurku. Aku segera merebahkan badaku di tempat tidurku dengan malas. Baru saja aku memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar dering handphone ku.

.

_Trittttt...trittttt..._

_._

Awalnya aku menatap layar handphoneku dengan malas, tetapi ketika membaca nama orang yang menelponku sontak mataku membulat sempurna. Aku menekan tombol hijau dan berseru "Moshi moshi, Naruto-san?!"

Dan terdengarlah tawaan khas dari Naruto "_Ada apa Hinata-chan, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"_

Oke, rasanya aku ingin segera menjitak kepala Naruto sekarang "Kau masih bilang kenapa? Kau kemana saja, Naruto-san?"

"_Sabar Hinata-chan...lebih baik kau ke halte bus sekarang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan"_

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Sekarang? Malam hari? "Sekarang Naruto-san?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto ingin err...menculikku

"_Iya! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu. Ini sangat penting!" _

Setelah berpikir sejenak aku mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Aku menyambar jaket berwarna lavenderku yang berada di gantungan pakaian dan segera memakainya. Beruntung otousan sedang pergi dinas ke luar negeri dan okasan menemaninya, kalau tidak aku pasti akan di damprat karena keluar malam-malam.

Beberapa lama kemudian aku sudah sampai ke halte bus dan melihatnya. Naruto dengan baju t-shirt biru dan celana _jeans_ bersender di tiang halte bus. Sepertinya dia menyadari kedatanganku karena dia segera menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Mukaku sontak memerah...senyuman itu...aku sudah jatuh cinta oleh senyuman itu saat awal-awal kami bertemu.

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Lama tak berjumpa..." sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Ya.." jawabku singkat dan duduk di bangku halte bus "Jadi ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi dan berpura-pura cuek, padahal aku sudah rindu padanya.

Naruto segera duduk di sebelahku "Kau _to the point_ sekali, Hinata-chan" dia masih tetap tertawa

Aku hanya diam dan menatap langit penuh bintang dari sini. Naruto tidak berbicara lagi, apalagi aku. Aku juga bingung harus berkata apa dan juga aku masih sedikit kesal dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau ingat saat kita bertemu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. _Tentu saja aku ingat baka_, batinku "Aku benar-benar menyesal saat itu...tapi... " dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum tipis " –aku sangat beryukur karena aku tertidur –dengan tidak sengaja- di pundakmu"

E-eh? Maksud Naruto apa?. Aku masih menatap Naruto diam, menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

Suara Naruto pun terdengar lagi "Aku membayangkan kalau saja hari itu tidak ada, aku tidak akan seakrab dengan Hinata-chan seperti ini" aku bisa melihatnya, melihat semburat merah di pipi Naruto-san. Dan aku yakin dia bisa melihat rona merah di pipiku walaupun malam-malam begini.

Aku memberanikan diriku bertanya"Ma-maksud Naruto-san?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tanganku "I-itu...a-aku...aku...-" dan detik selanjutnya Naruto menatap manik Lavenderku,

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata-chan"

Mataku membulat, kaget dengan apa yang kudengar "Ka-kau tidak bercanda kan Naruto-san?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak lihat aku sangat malu sekarang!" seru Naruto dengan muka memerah

"La-lalu kenapa selama beberap hari ini kau tidak menghilang?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum kikuk "I-tu sebenarnya...aku terserang typus"

1

2

3

"HAH?!" seruku tidak percaya

"Apa? Itu wajar bukan, aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit" jelas Naruto dengan muka cemberut

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjawab telepon ku?" tanyaku gemas

Naruto mengangguk "Ah, itu karena kaasan ku tidak memperbolehkanku bermain HP selama masa penyembuhan, jadi handphone ku di tahan oleh kaasanku. Dan juga aku dengar dari kaasanku, kau menelpon ku berkali-kali beberapa hari ini kan?" Naruto mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya

"Ti-tidak!" kilahku dengan wajah merah padam. Aduh, malunya!

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Hinata-chan. Kan tercatat di _history call_ ku"

_Skak mat. _"Ukh..." aku mengigit bibirku menahan malu "Sudahlah, aku pulang saja!" aku segera mengangkat kakiku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tanpa aku sadari, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkari leherku "Jangan pergi...aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Naruto lirih

"Na-Naruto-san?" Ok,kegugupanku sudah sampai puncak. Rasanya aku hampir pingsan sekarang

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku tadi, Hinata-chan" gumamnya masih dengan memelukku

Aku terdiam. Masih memikirkan apakah ini mimpi atau tidak? Tapi walaupun ini mimpi, aku tidak perduli. Aku sangat mencintai, Naruto!

Pelan-pelan aku melepaskan pelukan Naruto, dan membalikkan badanku ke arahnya. Aku tersenyum malu "A-aku juga menyukaimu, baka!"

Naruto terdiam, dan sedetik kemudian segera memelukku erat sambil tertawa "Arigatoo, Hinata-chan!"

Aku membalas pelukan hangat Naruto dan tersenyum "Ha'i, Naruto-san!"

.

OWARI

.

.

**Halo, minna-san!**

**Gimana Oneshoot NaruHina kali ini? Gomen kalo kurang romantis o**

**Oneshoot kali ini 50% nya based on true story dari Asuka sendiri. Jadi gini nih ceritanya, pagi itu Asuka telat bangun dan buru-buru ke halte bus –Asuka sekolahnya Sidoarjo-Surabaya jadi naik bus- dan duduk sama cowok itu, gak berapa lama kemudian ehhh...tu cowok tidur di pundak Asuka. Malu banget, pingin di dorong tapi gak tega =_=" akhirnya Asuka biarin deh. Karena malu diliatin orang, Asuka pura2 tidur sampe akhirnya tuh cowok bangun. Gak berapa lama kemudian Asuka berhenti pura2 tidur dan bangun sambil nahan ketawa. Sekarang dia jadi temen Asuka loh ^o^ gak jadi pacar...kyahahaha !**

**Dan satu lagi, ini belum Asuka edit ==" mau belajar! buru-buru!**

**HAPPY NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5 MINNA-SAN!**

**Sekian curcol dari Asuka!**

**Review Pleaseeeee? ^^**


End file.
